1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing a backplane for a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as interest in information displays and demand for portable information media increase, research and commercialization has centered on light and thin flat panel displays (FPDs) that are replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) as commonly accepted display devices.
Since organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs), one type of FPDs, are self-luminous type FPDs, OLEDs tend to have good viewing angle and contrast ratio, as compared to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Also, OLEDs do not need a backlight, and thus may be light and thin as compared to LCDs. OLEDs are also advantageous in terms of power consumption. Furthermore, OLEDs are advantageous in that they may be driven with a direct-current low voltage, and have high response rates. OLEDs are also advantageous in terms of manufacturing costs.
Recent efforts have focused on enlarging the display area of OLEDs. To this end, it is necessary to develop, as driving transistors for the OLED, thin-film transistors (TFTs) which have constant current characteristics, to ensure stable operation and durability. Oxide semiconductors have a higher mobility than silicon semiconductors, and TFTs using oxide semiconductors are thus being increasingly utilized.